Broken Wands
by ScamanderLovegood
Summary: Alive!Parents, Abused!Harry, Harrys twin is the boy who lived while harry is treated like a house elf. Starts school. adopted by olivander. Up For Adoption! I don't really like how the story went and i don't have the time to finish them so please message me if you want to take the story. SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

Pain. Pain. _Pain…._

A ten year old Harold Remus Potter rolled over on his cot and a strangled hiss escaped between his teeth as the wounds on his back were reopened. _I hate my brother._ the young boy thought to himself. _Bastard boy-who-lived._ the young boy stopped. He heard an echo of his words and realised he had spoken aloud. He stayed silent for a few more moments listening to any hint of sound, worried that someone had heard him. _not bloody likely_ he thought; making sure that he didn't speak aloud. He tried to focus though his hazy pain filled mind to assess the injuries he was left with this time. He noted several broken bones and minor lacerations and welts on his back from his fathers whip.

Harry tried to bend his magic to heal himself while laying still in his cell deep below Potter Manor. It was cold, dank and dark but fairly clean apart from his blood stains. He should know he had to clean it, along with the rest of the Manor, he also had to cook and keep the grounds; especially the quidditch pitch. His Mother and Father, whom he thought of as James and Lilly, made him. They were against using house elves as they thought forced slavery was a terrible crime. _It doesn't matter if it's the useless twin of the boy-who-lived though. _Harry thought dryly. His magic now encompassed him in a low glow as it seal the lacerations and soothed the welts whilst fitting his ribs back in place. _it's a shame magic cant be used to create nutrition. _Harry thought in reference to his small and painfully thin stature. The glow faded but his body kept scars from his fathers last torture session.

_Damn quidditch grounds,_ Harry thought, _'the grass is five millimetres above regulation! You'll get a proper beating for this you little lazy cunt' _Harry gave a rattling laugh at his fathers expense as he slowly left his cot, cleaned away the blood stains, and silently crept upstairs to start breakfast for his glory hunting family after realising that it was six thirty and that his 'family' would be up soon.

He split the cooked food between three plates and placed it in front of his father, brother and mother. Before rushing to the owlery to get the post for his family, he then took the hefty pile of assumed fan-mail down stairs he started to sort it into three piles before taking the letters to their respective owners. All without his family looking up as they inhaled their breakfast.

His family picked up letters and started reading them, his mother told them that she had a lot of letter asking for parenting advice, with a smug grin. His brother arrogantly pretended to complain about the amount of fain-mail thanking him while his mother and father cooed over him and called him their selfless little hero. His father puffed his chest out making him look like a constipated penguin before he staid that people were asking him advice on spells to use defensive and offensively because the letters stated he was the best auror and they had noone else they could possibly ask.

Two owls flew into the room. One of them landed in front of Hayden Sirius Potter (the boy-who-lived, while the other gracefully landed on Harry's shoulder. They both stuck out a leg so the boys could retrieve there letters.

_"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress _

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_UNIFORM First-year students will require: sets of plain work robes (black) plain pointed hat (black) for day wear pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags. _

_COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following: _

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk _

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot _

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling _

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch _

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore _

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger _

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander _

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble _

_OTHER EQUIPMENT _

_1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales _

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad. _

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK" _

Harry noticed another note in his letter and attempted to read it whilst his parents rowdily cheered his brother.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_It has come to my attention that your parents will likely refuse to pay your tuition and therefore, thanks to your high power level, I am pleased to offer you a scholarship to our prestigious school. The requirements for this scholarship are a grade 'A' (acceptable) in at least five subjects at they end of each year. This scholarship only pays for tuition and does not pay for school supplies._

_Yours Sincerely Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress._

"S-sir" Harry said hesitantly to his father. His father looked at him and the letter in his hand and scowled. "If you want to go to school you'll have to pay for it yourself!" His father said , muttering under his breath about freaks and good for nothing failures. Harry beamed not even expecting to allowed under those conditions. He wisely kept quite about his scholarship and asked his father if he could go job hunting. His father scowled at him "you mat go job hunting and have permission to use the floo" he said smiling evilly. "but you have to keep doing all of your chores during the night and work through the day, we shall get a house elf to cook for us"

_Damn!_ Harry thought knowing he would have to work long hours just to get the money for supplies along with his chores which took at least 6 hours a day. "may I leave now sir as I finished all of my chores yesterday so I could have a day off today and I can get a house elf while I'm at diagon alley for you." James looked thoughtful for a moment. "yes and tell the House elf guild that I will send them the money when the elf gets here."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello i seem to have got an awesome response on this one so this is a pressie for you guys. :L_

_And someone said about length in the review i want to know if this is a long enough length as the longer you want the chapter the longer it takes to put on. I hope to update once or twice a week as i have 6th form so i dont get a lot of spare time during the week. Also im english and this is an american website so if you get confused over any words i used just ask and i will explain what they mean_

_Thankyou very much for reading._

_ScamanderLovegood_

Chapter 2

A flash of emerald flames and Harry burst out of the fireplace and quickly wiped himself clean of soot and dust. From his position on the floor he surveyed the busy street for the first time allowing a small burst of excitement over seeing such a large group of people. The peoples voices made cadence with the hoots of owls and the plodding of feet on cobblestone street. Harry watched as a small group of children went past squealing in excitement as they ran towards a shop named zonko's the parents rushed behind them trying to catch up before they lost them in the general hub-bub of the street.

Harry looked around the street which seemed to act like and artery for the shopping district but Harry sharply reminded himself that he wasn't to leave this main alley as it was dangerous and he knew no-one would look for him if he disappeared. Harry looked for a shop which might be at least structurally sound after he eyed the way the upper floors of the three story shopping district which leaned in almost creating a tunnel effect. Harry decided to look up and down the street before deciding where to approach first. So he set off walking down the street and looking at each shop. He noticed a animal menagerie, a dingy shop which smelt and had random bits floating in a jar, Harry assumed this was a apothecary and hoped he didn't end up working there because he wasn't sure if he could handle the smell, he also noticed a book shop, a broom shop, a robe shop and a cauldron shop along with several stools for ice cream and the shop called Zonko's which seemed to be selling pranking items, Harry dimly recalled his brother and father mentioning.

Harry reached the end of the street which had a rather imposing white marble building and a small dark and grime covered single story shop. Harry stared at the shop unsure what to think as he noticed this was not only the one shop which seemed to only have one story but also a shop with a strange almost ancient feel about it. Harry took a step closer and could feel and almost imperceptible pulsing on the edges of his senses and a feel of incomprehensible power. He started towards the shop which drew him in like a moth to a flame and looked at the sign. _Olivanders makers of fine wands since 382 B.C. _Harry kept of moving closer as if under a strange compulsion to move his expression showing unconstrained awe.

He reached the shop door which was covered in black peeling paint. He pushed the door open which created a jingle where it had set off a bell and stepped into the dust laden shop. The walls where covered with many shelves holding thin boxes. Each box gave off a different feel, almost like a personality with some personalities stronger and Harry noticed how the one which seemed strongest where on one side and the weaker ones on the other so he they didn't get drowned out by the stronger one. He also noticed that they seemed to be set in grouped by the type of feeling they gave off. "Ah, Mr Potter finally here I see. Good, I'm getting old and could do with the help." Harry leapt into the air in fright as a small wizened old man stepped out from the back of the shop. He quickly mentally berated himself for not noticing him before hand and letting his guard down.

"Erm… Sorry to bother you sir. But I was wondering if I could have a job?" The man chuckled in response and said "I already said that I could do with the help; did I not? So yes you may have a job. As I am getting old and want to stick with my craft you can take over my store front during your school holidays as that is generally when people come in to buy or ask for repairs and such and when the store is empty I shall teach you wandcraft. I shall pay you 3 galleons an hour and give you bonuses as I see fit. All you have to do is find a wand for each witch or wizard that comes in. The prices are on the boxes and the wands will whisper what they are to you when you touch them, so you only need to repeat so that the customers know what they are buying. Wand caring accessories and boxes are under the counters along with anything else they may ask for. Repairs cost depending on the damage so just bring it into the back I will tell you the price you charge them and I will fix it. Come in whenever you can and I will open a vault under your name that no-one else can access it and place your money there." Harry stood there in shock as the man finished talking and walked into the back of the shop.

_Bling. _The door bell went off and Harry quickly rushed behind the counter to start work. A pair of angels walked in, at least that is what Harry thought when the platinum blonde couple walked in. Harry stared in awe at their combined beauty as the man opened the door further so that a small blonde boy with a hawkish face could enter the shop. They looked like the perfect family. Harry felt a monster rise in his chest and a sharp prickling sensation in his eyes which he soon realised were the start of tears. Harry gasped in shock, he hadn't cried in a long time after he realised it would only cause his father to hurt him more for being so pathetic. It was his fault he was a freak not anybody else's. He quickly reined his emotions in as the family faced him together.

"Hello young boy, is Mr Olivander in. My son would like to buy his wand." The handsome blonde man drawled. "Hello sir, I am Mr Olivanders employee and I am here to fit people there wands." Harry said politely, can your son step forward so I can start. Harry asked feeling faintly nervous and unsure what to do. He didn't even notice the shocked look on the mans face. He did notice however, the tape measure on the side and picked it up. The man pushed the boy forward as Harry stepped up to him. "hello what is your name? And which is your wand arm?" Harry asked. "I'm Draco Malfoy, Heir to the Ancient and Noble house of Malfoy. And my wand arm is this one." The young boy said haughtily while his parents watched with small fond smiles. Harry quickly measured the measurements of the boys wrist to elbow, around the wrist and palm to the tip of his index finger acting on instinct he also measured the height of the boy and took notes on the pad on the side. He also released his senses and felt the personalities of his parents wands. He quickly decided that the boy seemed more like his father, whose wand was more powerful than the mother, and walked over to the more powerful wands. He then noticed that both the parents wands seemed like they were sure of their superiority so he looked for a wand that was similar.

He soon found a few box which gave of the right feel and took them to the desk and opened the one on top. As he took the wand out he felt a brush against his head and a whisper of; _Chestnut and dragon heartstring, 10 inches, proud and materialistic. _Harry jumped and nearly dropped the wand but quickly repeated what the wand had said, which led to raised eyebrows and impressed looks from the family. He passed the wand to the boy before quickly snatching it back when he saw that both of their forces seemed to smash together. Harry looked intently at the boy when he saw this and realised that all of the people gave off a personality but it was barely noticeable. He put the wand back in the box and carried them back to the shelf they were on previously. He walked back to the boy and stared intently at him as the boys started to fidget under the intent gaze Harry looked away and went to another set of wands with a closer feel. He started digging through the boxes on the shelf till he found one at the back. He walked over to the counter and took it out of it's box; _aspen and diricawl feather and veela hair, 11 inches, very powerful, unusual and a little temperamental, _Harry repeated what the wand said as he handed it over to Draco. Who took the wand in his hand. A beautiful burst of silver, gold and green shot out of the end. Draco beamed as his parents smiled.

"This is quite an unusual wand as it has a double core and is therefore quite expensive." Harry said while looking a bit sheepish. "You may also want to buy a polishing kit as seems a bit vain and might stop working if you don't keep it looking nice" Harry said now worrying about the price as he noticed the box said 17 galleons and the polishing and care kit with a safe keeping box created a total of 19 galleons.

"How much is it then, with the care kit as well of course" Mrs Malfoy said softly while Mr Malfoy and Draco stood beaming with identically proud expressions. "Well it's 17 galleons for the wand and 2 galleons for the care kit so that's a total of 19 galleons." Harry said while still worrying about the price. "That's fine young man, can you tell us anything about the wand as I have never heard of such a peculiar wand. normally Olivander only uses single cores and I have only heard of phoenix, dragon heartstring and unicorn hair being used before." Harry smiled as the man handed over the specified amount and Harry handed him the box and care kit. "Erm, sure. It's incredibly powerful, a little vain and temperamental, it should be good at charms and duelling and it should have other unusual talents though I have no idea what. I recommend teaching him some rarer forms of magic and seeming if he has any talent at it." Harry said with a smile.

Mr Malfoy stood with a smug look when he had stopped speaking and Harry could tell he would go around bragging over his sons power. " Dear, do you mind telling me your name?" Mrs Malfoy inquired quietly. "That's fine, I'm Harry Potter." They all turned to stare at him in shock. "Potter, are you related to Hayden Potter, the-boy-who-lived, I'm sure the Potters only had one branch left in their family though you do have the Potter's scruffy hair."

Harry blushed and tried to sort his hair out while he stated almost angrily; " I am Hayden's twin" The Malfoys resumed their shocked expression. "Oh, then why are you working the Potters are a very rich family you should have to work, especially at 10 years old, you only look about 8, and isn't it your birthday tomorrow?" Mrs Malfoy said in a soft voice and a frown on her face.

"Yeah but they don't like me so I have to pay for Hogwarts myself that's why I'm here." Harry said his eyes prickling uncomfortably. All of the Malfoys expression softened and Mrs Malfoy stepped forward and enveloped Harry in a hug. " Harry. .erm.. I don't know how to say this but do your parents.. treat you.. Properly?" Mr Malfoy asked looking uncomfortable at the situation. "..no" Harry replied softly. Mrs Malfoy stepped back with an enraged expression. "How dare they! Those .. Those .. Those.. AGGGRH!" Mrs Malfoy shouted. Mr Malfoy quickly went to his wife and attempted to calm his raging wife while Draco looked on with wide eyes.

Harry smiled and felt touched by how people he had only known for a few minutes could care more about him than anyone else ever has. Tears trickled down his face as he was lost in memories. He only ever remembered being called 'freak' and 'worthless' by his parents, well, not his mother, she just ignored him and everything that's has happened. He remembered when he was young, when he still had a bedroom, and he used to sit in the dark as he hear his parents read his brother a story and walk straight past his room. He used to cry after he heard the foot steps went past, wishing that his parents would walk past his door. Until one night, when he deliberately left his lamp on to see if they would come switch it off. His father came into his room and he was so happy he nearly cried, then he saw his expression. That was the first night he was beaten. At the age of 4.

He came back from his memories to a soft shaking and voices. When he saw another hand come towards him he flinched, until he felt it caress his face and wipe away his tears. He left out a soft sob and buried his face into the persons chest. He let out several broken sobs as his emotions wracked his body before he regained his composure and apologised. He was hugged again for the second time in his memory.

"Aw, I'm sorry sweetie I let my anger get away with me. Did I scare you?" the woman asked softly. "no, its just nice that someone cares." Harry mumbled in reply to the lovely woman while holding on tightly to the woman.

"Harry it's closing time." a voice said from behind him " I will open your account tomorrow and add today's wages with the bonus you have earned for selling one of the most difficult wands to match." The mysterious voice said kindly.

Harry left the shop with his customers. "I will get you out of that house as soon as I can. Take this for now" Mr malfoy said gently while handing over three vials. "That's two healing potions and a pain relieving potion. I recommend you take one of the blue ones now." Mr Malfoy said while gesturing at the bruises shown where his sleeve had ridden up his arm. Harry drank the potion and slipped the other two in the raggedy trousers he was wearing.

"Thank you Mr Malfoy, feel free to visit me at the shop whenever as I will do my chores at night" Harry said politely while wiping at the traces of tears on his face. The Malfoys smiled kindly at him as they said there goodbyes and walked away, but Mrs Malfoy refused to leave until she had hugged him and kissed him on the cheek which brought tears to the boys eyes again.

Harry decided he had had a very good day as he walked towards the elf guild to buy an elf to do the cooking. He thought about the Malfoys and decided that even if they were the nicest people he had met, you cant trust adults, so he knew he wouldn't be leaving his parents anytime soon. Harry sighed mournfully as he entered the guild and spoke to the elf on the counter. "Hello, my father, Lord Potter, would like to purchase a house elf to cook for him. The house elf needs to go there immediately and I am to be told the price so that the money can be sent to you tomorrow." Harry stated.

"Yes Master Potter sir, bookie will send chubby straight away sir, as he is the best cook we have sir" the house elf said excitedly while bouncing in his seat and clicking his fingers. Another house elf appeared. This one was significantly fatter than the house elf on the desk and infact larger than Harry by quite a lot in girth. "Chubby work for Lord Potter sir, what an honour Master Potter sir." Harry smiled indulgently at the two elves antics. "Lovely, here is a note telling you where it is as the place is under fidelus charm." The house elf took the note, read it, burnt it, then disapperated. "Bookie will write price down good sir. Here you go!" the house elf hastily wrote down the price and gave the note to Harry who took it and stuffed it into a different pocket to the vials.

"Do you have Floo that I can use Bookie, to get home?" Harry asked as he realised it was getting late and it was best he didn't walk down the street in the dark. "Yes of course master Potter. It's right over there and the pot of floo dust is on top of it." The house elf replied enthusiastically. While gesturing to an old fire place in the corner of the room. Harry walked to the fireplace and some of the sparkling green dust which he threw into it before shouting. "POTTER MANOUR!" and disappearing in a burst of emerald flames which were not unlike a augury's.

Harry fell out of the other side into the Potter family living room feeling slightly disorientated from the spinning. He soon jumped up not wanting his father to see him in a vulnerable position as it might give him new torture ideas. He walked out of the red and gold homely feeling living room into the kitchen where his family where cooing over the new elf. Harry felt the monster rising in him again but quickly tamed it knowing it would lead to magic and therefore beatings.

His father turned round in his chair when he noticed him there and sneered at him. "hey, chubby have an order for you." he said with a malicious grin. Chubby span round to him seeming happy about the prospect of orders. "when you address the freak there" he gestured at Harry. " you must call him freak or worthless cunt and you may not use any titles" The small creature paled slightly and glanced at him with a sad look in his eye. As Harry went to look away he glimpsed something in to corner of his eye and looked up at it. It was his mother. She looked at him with a mournful apologetic look. Harry felt his fists clench in anger but quickly looked down at the floor. "yes Lord Potter sir" the house elf answered quietly.

"I beg your leave sir. I wish to go do my chores so that I can get to work early tomorrow." Harry said quietly to his father making his voice blank of emotion. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his mother look down at her hands and his brothers lips compress but couldn't make out what his brothers emotions were. He felt no pity for his mother. He thought she was pathetic as she never even tried to defend or comfort her oldest son. She just watched him suffer. Harry felt his anger rise again but quickly suppressed it.

"Ha! So you got a job did you. What is it then?" his father said with an amused expression at his abused child. " I work at Olivanders sir. I fit and distribute wands while he creates them." His fathers smug grin disappeared and anger entered his eyes. "You worthless piece of shit! You think you deserve a real job! Well I can think of a job that fits you! How about a whore? Huh?" James stepped forward picked Harry up and threw him into the corridor. "Go do your jobs freak I'll be down to see you later!" He slammed the door later and Harry felt real fear that his father would take his abuse further than he even had before. He allowed some tears to escape and ran to do his chores. He hoped it would only take 3 hours so he could be finished by midnight.

Harry crawled into his bed at midnight and hoped his father wouldn't come down. He heard steps on the stairs. He tightly closed his eye hoping that he would leave him alone. The steps where lighter than usual. They came closer. They reached his bed. "Harry" came a distinctly female whisper. Harry's eyes shot open in relief as he met the gaze of his mother. "lilly?" Harry replied. She flinched as she realised her eldest son didn't even think of her as his mother. "Harry dear, I gave him a sleeping draft and put it into his drink so he won't get you. I-I want to apologise. I was scared he would hit all of us if I stood against him. I did once and he said he would kill both you and Hayden. I-I'm so sorry honey." She sobbed. "He can't hurt me or Hayden now, we have to much fame. People would notice. And the Malfoys have alerted the ministry. Not that your father knows that. Harry I signed you into an apprenticeship with Mr Olivander so tomorrow you can take your things and go and live with him. I have signed a magical contract so that no-one except Mr Olivander or you can stop the apprenticeship. Y-You'll be free Harry. Once you have finished you will be 17 and your father won't have any control and until then Mr Olivander will be your guardian. I'm so sorry I let this happen Harry. But you must leave before he wakes up or I think he might r-r-rape you. You must leave now Harry. Hayden and I are dressed and ready to escort you. Hayden knows about everything but we couldn't tell you until now as we aren't allowed near you unless he's there. Quickly" Harry saw his mothers tear and started crying they quickly hugged and Harry replied "I don't own anything so we can leave now" Harry's mum told him Hayden had a trunk full of Harry's baby toys and things and the majority of Hayden's books, as he didn't read them, she also said that she had put as much money as she could get in there which she had been withdrawing in small amounts since he was born along with more of Hayden's clothes.

They pair of them quickly rushed old of the dungeon and into the living room where Hayden stood looking nervous "Harry!" He rushed to his twin brother with tears in his eyes and gave him a rib crushing hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so sorry this happen to you! I love you bro!" The three of them quickly rushed through the floo and onto the empty and dark diagon alley. With his mothers whispered 'lumos' Harry led the way to Olivanders. All of them trying to be silent as the pale moon glittered down onto the cobble stones creating a sparkling path to Harry's, now hopeful looking future. The shadows shifted under wand light as they stealthily moved down the street while holding hands with Harry in the middle and Hayden pulling the trunk along with his spare hand. They reached the door of the shop and rushed in creating only sound from the bell as they opened the door.

Four people where waiting inside…

_CLIFFIE lol sorry but it had to be done and it wasnt a very good one lol_

_feel free to guess who the four people are and i hope i cleared up lilly and Hayden more and you will get more on draco later methinks _


	3. Chapter 3

_I was ill today so off from school so I did this aha. I'm quite proud that I did 3 chapters in as many days and I hope you enjoy. _

_A LOT happens in the next chapter (not this one so much) It's more of a filler with a little going on. :L_

Harry felt the comforting arms of the ancient magic that encompasses the shop enclose him and relieve his anxiety. He looked up at the four people in the room and was quickly enveloped in some more tangible arms as the Malfoy Lord and Lady rushed forward and hugged him. He tensed at first physical contact but quickly relaxed into the heartfelt greeting.

He stepped beck from the embrace and smiled at Draco who smiled back. "Well then my dear boy. You best be off to bed. You are all free to stay if you wish as I have spare sleeping quarters." the old man said with a smile to his guests. "No thank you. I best take Draco home but we will visit tomorrow when we buy Draco's school supplies as we only bought his wand today so that he didn't wake us up at a ridiculous time tomorrow." Draco blushed at his fathers speech and looked down bashfully. "But if I hadn't come today someone might have taken my wand " Draco said trying to excuse himself.

"My dear boy, I created that wand a century ago when I finished my apprenticeship. I doubt it would have been bought if you had waited a day if it has been sitting there waiting for you so long" Mr Olivander said indulgently which caused Draco's blush to increase so his face looked like a tomato which contrasted heavily with his platinum hair and caused the adults to laugh.

"yes, well, we best leave." Mrs Malfoy said stiffly while glaring at Lilly causing the previously non-existent tension to rise into the shop. "she did the right thing for me in the end Mrs Malfoy." Harry mumbled quietly which caused his mother to look at him with a soft but sad smile whilst his brother squeezed the Harry's hand tightly trying to offer some comfort. "Be that as it may its Draco's beddy byes time but if you have forgiven her it is hardly my place to hold a grudge" Mrs Malfoy said with a soft smile. "MOOOOM!" Draco whined indignantly while his father started laughing at his sons high and mighty expression.

"Yes we best leave as well I need to be there when James wakes so that I can explain where Harry is. I have invited Remus and Sirius over in the morning so he can't do anything. I'm sure Remus will visit you tomorrow Harry, as your Godfather I'm sure he will be happy for you." Lilly said before she and Hayden hugged and kissed Harry then left.

Harry turned to face the old man he had come to see as his saviour and thanked him for all that he had done which caused Olivander to smile at him. Olivander quickly led him out of the front of the store to the back and went left and down some stairs to a long well used corridor which was shown on the well tread floor board before he led Harry into an average size bedroom with a four post bed with royal blue and bronze sheets and the walls where also decorated with a wall paper of the same colours which were blue with strands of golden ivy patterns. Harry smiled at the old man and looked around his room in awe of the comfort and space which brought tears to his eyes once again.

Olivander bade him good night and sent him to bed and even went as far as to tuck him in. Harry smiled happily and drifted into sleep with a smile on his face and feeling safe, warm and content for the first time in his short life.

Harry awoke feeling warm and free of pain but also completely disorientated. He slowly opened his eyes not wanting to destroy the illusion of safety. He quickly opened his eyes fully and nearly fell out of his soft bed. _wait BED!._ Harry quickly surveyed the room as the previous night came back to him. _I'M FREE!_ Harry jumped out of bed and started dancing in his underwear while tears of joy streamed down his face.

"Harry?" Harry spun around to face the door and quickly tried to cover his body when he saw Olivander standing there looking amused. "You have an en-suit if you would like a shower before you get dressed and then come down the corridor and into the last room for breakfast." Harry blushed and replied with an enthusiastic; "yes sir!". Before he ran into the bathroom and took a shower.

After his shower Harry dressed in some large clothes and walked down the corridor into the specified room which contained a kitchen with a dining table in the corner. Harry walked up to the stove and was about to start cooking when a house elf appeared and ushered him into a seat at the table and firmly told him not to move. The house elf seemed ancient with its highly sagging skin and large wisdom filled eyes that can only come from age.

Harry was soon served a plate full of food which he knew he wouldn't be able to eat all of when Mr Olivander entered the room. "Good morning Harry. I want you to eat as much as you can without being sick as you need some fattening up from what I could see this morning" Mr Olivander said keeping Harry under his stern gaze while he thought of the boy he had seen this morning with his ribs sticking out and his concave stomach with his hip bone jutting out. Olivander shook his head sadly at the boys treatment. As he himself had not been capable of having children it hurt him to see such abuse.

"Harry I still want you to work in the shop and you will use that money as an allowance as I am your guardian I will be paying for all school fee's and books and while you aren't serving anyone I shall teach you how to make a wand for yourself we will do the first step of the process before you open shop." Harry smiled and nodded while he inhaled as much food as he could. He stood up when he had finished although he had barely made a dent in the pile that was on the plate.

Harry followed Olivander down the corridor to the foot of the stairs which lead to the shop. Harry noticed that there where two doors on opposite sites at the bottom of them. The peculiar thing about these doors was that; unlike the other doors in the corridor , which were the uncoloured these doors were, one being green and the other red. "the red door leads to where all of the materials which are used in wand cores are and the green door leads to the Olivander underground forest. This is an Olivander family secret so you must never tell but it has all of the trees Olivanders wand wood comes from."

Olivander turned and went through the red door while Harry followed. The room they went into was covered in shelves full of bottled goods and boxes of miscellaneous boxes. Olivander turned and faced Harry and handed him a a leather covered book. "Harry, one of the first mistakes apprentices make is that they believe they can copy ingredients of wands to create the same wand as their master. They are wrong. It is the creator that dictates what the wand is like as the same ingredients can respond in different ways depending on the wandcrafter so you must rely on instinct and the feel you get off of the ingredients." Olivander stopped and looked at Harry who nodded that he understood. "Now, here is a never ending notebook where you can put notes on which ingredients you believe go together well and the feel each ingredient gives off." Harry smiled and took the note book.

"Now the easiest wand to make is a wand for yourself as you understand yourself better than anybody else. All you have to do is close your eyes and concentrate on what calls to you." So Harry closed his eyes and felt the pulsing the ingredients made against his skin. He felt a tingle against his senses and a need to move in two different directions. He walked toward the first with his eyes closed and picked up a bottle and he quickly moved to the other as the pulsing grew stronger. He picked up the second and noticed this was a bottle too. He turned to Olivander who was openly smiling at him.

"You have picked phoenix feather and augurey feather bother soaked in manticore venom. This is very peculiar. Hmm.. Normally those two clash quite horrifically as the animals themselves can create emotions when they trill, augurey creates sad emotions and phoenix happy ones. Anyway put those in your pocket and lets go and get your wand wood." Harry did as instructed then followed Olivander out into the corridor before walking into the green door.

Sunlight shone down through the tree canopy as the leaves on the trees rustled in the breeze. Beady brown eyes of small twig-like Bowtruckles, or tree guardians, peered at the both of them from the forest of different breeds of trees. It was beautiful. There was no two trees of the same type as they stood there majestic and thick from obvious old age. "now close your eyes and try the same again but you may have further to walk this time" So Harry once again closed his eye but felt a single strong pull. He felt the pull chiming in harmony with the bottled cores in his pocket. He came to a stop in front of where he felt the pull and opened his eyes. There was no tree in front of him. He heard Mr Olivander chuckle from behind him and turned to face him "Why is there no tree? I felt the pull to here." Mr Olivander smiled and looked at him intently.

"You need to add your blood to the mound of mud on the floor" Harry frowned in confusion but took the knife that Mr Olivander handed him. He sliced his palm and let the blood fall on the mound. Harry gasped in shock as a tree the colour of blood slowly grew out of the ground in a strange twisting shape. It slowly branched out and grew vivid red leaves. Mr Olivander chuckled again. "It's called a blood tree. One of the few left as they need blood to grow into a tree and the elves took the other when they left our realm but they gifted the Olivanders some seeds as we have always been respectful to nature. It is the most magically powerful tree and believed to be sentient. All you must do now is walk up to it and place your bleeding palm on it and ask for some wand wood"

Harry turned to stare in awe at the tree and did as he was told, when he placed his bleeding palm on the tree he felt the wood warm up and he asked. "Er.. Hello Mr tree? May I have some wood for a wand please?" He felt quite silly until the tree responded '_yes young one and my name is Vivian.' _Harry gasped in shock as a piece of wood already shaped like a wand fell from the tree. "T-thank you" Harry replied as he picked up the wand wood which looked like the trunk of the tree in shape as it looked like three twigs which were twirled around each other but combined as one bit at the base. This was also a beautiful blood red colour.

"Come Harry" Harry followed Olivander to a red door which looked like it was standing alone it the forest and went through it into the corridor he then followed Olivander to the door which was between Harry's and the 'core room' and into a work space. "Right Harry just place the wood down and take the feathers out of the bottles and lay them across it horizontally but put some gloves on first as they have been soaking in manticore venom." Harry did as specified. "Good now you must leave them to rest so that they can harmonise so go open shop and we will finish this at the end of the day."

Once he had flipped the sign to open he sat at the counter and started to write everything that had happened and everything he felt when making his wand in his never-ending note book with a quill. He also wrote Harry on the front but left out his last name.. He wasn't sure why.

_Blinggg. _The door bell went just as he finished his notes. He stayed seated behind his desk and placed the quill down , he also put his note book away. A young brushy brown haired girl entered towing he parent who looked very normal in their muggle clothes. This made them stick out like a sore thumb in diagon alley where the weird and wonderful was normal.

"… Come on mum, dad. Please hurry up everyone know that the wand is the most important thing for a witch or wizard" The parents smiled indulgently at the young girl who's two front teeth were larger than usual but almost unbelievably white.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Harry inquired politely of the young girl. "Erm.. Is this where you can buy a wand? I need one. Where is the adult that sells them?" the young girl said in a rush which caused her father to chuckle. "I sell them Miss..?" the girl and parents looked shocked for a moment. "Granger, Hermione Granger" the girl replied looking a bit sceptical. "I was told by professor Mcgonagall that Olivanders was the finest wand makers in England if not the world." Harry smiled politely and nodded at her "yes it is and I am Mr Olivanders apprentice. He is making wands while if fit them. Would you like a wand fitting now." Harry inquired to her sharp nod while her parents frowned at each other but nodded to.

Harry stood up and asked the girl which was her wand arm to which she put out her right arm and stood there proudly. Harry quickly took the correct measurements and decided her wand would be slightly above average is size. He then stared at her intently to try and find a personality. He soon noticed that he personality was innocent, naive and a little bit dry. She shuffled a bit under his intent gaze but stood still he then walked over to the weaker power side of the shop to find a matching personality and he found 4 which seemed to potentially match. He picked out the first which whispered _Jobberknoll feather and acacia, 11 inches and springy._ After telling the girl this he handed the wand over and told her to give it a wave. The three wand boxes on the desk flew backwards and hit the wall. He realised that the wand wasn't innocent enough so he went and picked the wand boxes up and took the wand from the girls hand. He gave her another wand , _unicorn tail hair and willow, 11 inches and unyielding. _She waved the wand and a stream of gold sparks came out of the end. She beamed.

"That's 8 galleons please." Harry said smiling. The parents handed over the specified amount but still looked worried. "If you don't mind me asking but how old are you? You only look 8 years old." Harry blushed but replied anyway "I'm 11 today Mrs Granger." Mrs Granger apologised but still replied with; "You are a bit young to be working though aren't you? aren't there wizarding laws against working so young?" Harry smiled and shook his head at the nice lady. "No Ma'am there aren't any laws against it, plus the owner is my guardian while I am his apprentice. He teaches me wandcraft and looks after me and I still get paid. It's just like with most children it's a chore and I get an allowance for it." The muggle still looked unsure.

"You get to learn wand craft? Is it hard?" the young bushy haired girl asked. "Not to hard. A little complex and you have to be born with the talent because not everyone is capable." The girl looked indignant. "Are you saying I cant do it! Because I can memorise anything I want to!" Harry was taken aback by her attitude but replied anyway. "No, I am not saying that. What do you feel in this shop? Or is this a normal shop? And memory has nothing to do with wandcraft as there aren't even any books on it you have to have the talent then be taught by a master. The only books you can get are other wandcrafters journals but you cant learn wand craft from them." The girl flushed with anger and her hair frizzed even more while he spoke. "What do you mean; what do you feel? It's a normal shop there isn't anything to feel! And it's a stupid subject if there are no books on it!" She huffed angrily and left the shop leaving her parents apologising profusely to Harry then following in her wake.

The shop door rung again when Harry finished his lunch, he had spent most of his time until then clearing away the dust the shop was caked in. He quickly went upstairs and was greeted by the sight of a hoard of stampeding red-heads coming into the shop. A kind, if chubby, motherly looking woman pushed a small boy, also with red-hair forward. "Hello dear, do you know where Mr Olivander is?" said the woman while bending down so they were at the same height. "Hello Mrs Weasley, I'm Mr Olivanders apprentice and I am certainly capable of fitting Mr Ronald Weasley his wand." Harry said with a kind smile. He had seen them before when they visited Potter Manor but he had never been allowed to show himself.

"H-how do you know my name?" Ron asked much to his brother amusement. "Don't worry Ickle Ronnikins.-"

"-It's a weird wand making thing-"

" -they always know your name-"

" -and they like to use it to weird you out"

The red-headed Weasley twins teased while standing either side of Ron with their arms slung carelessly over his shoulders. "FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY DO NOT BE SO RUDE!" Mrs Weasley raged much to the fear of the entire Weasley clan. "I'm sorry dear, they do get a bit carried away" she said suddenly calm again. "That's fine. Would you like to step forward and present your wand arm young Mr Weasley." He did as instructed and Harry started measuring much like the last two times he fitted someone he decided that he would be much taller than he was now and would need a wand of about 12-13 inches. He checked his personality and only found one that fit he quickly picked up the wand box and brought it to the counter. The wand was quite average but was brave and loyal but prone to jealousy._ Cedar and Hippogriff tail hair, 13 inches, proud. _I handed the wand over and bronze sparks shot out . Harry let out a woop; "Yeah first try!"

Mrs Weasley smiled and counted the money before handing it over. Harry put the money away as the Weasleys left but Mrs Weasley wouldn't leave before she got a hug so he embraced her and the twins hugged him as well while the rest started to leave the shop.

He had a few more first years who bought wands that afternoon and was quite tired but excited about finishing his wand when he closed the shop. He rushed down the stairs and into the corridor and knocked on the workshop room door and rocketed in when he heard a 'come-in' from inside.

"Ah! Hello Harry you wand materials are harmonised now so all you have to do is re-soak the feathers in manticore venom, twine them together, lay them over the wood and try to let the magic flow. He did as instructed remembering to put gloves on and laid the twined feathers on top of the blood wood. He laid his hands on top and closed his eyes. Once his eyes where closed he noticed a tugging sensation in his chest he gave in to the sensation allowing his magic to flow. The wand started warming under his hands and glowing in an ethereal light. The twined feathers sunk through and into the wood of the wand. Once the sensations stopped he tugged off his glove and picked up the wand. He heard a whispered _aurgurey and phoenix feather soaked in manticore venom, blood wood, 10 inches and sentient._ Fireworks or every colour blasted out of the end going as far as 3 foot from the tip of the wand then as suddenly as it started it stopped and Harry was left gasping.

He faded into the blackness.

_I am wondering do people want manipulative dumble? And I'm thinking of him and draco going to a different school for people with special talents and them having like creatures there too? Tell me what you think ASAP because this will kick off next chapter if it happens._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello, I know im naughty but I had intense writers block and have cut this chapter off so it is a lot shorter. I am already writing chapter five which I hope is gunna be extra long._

_**Warming: **_**this chapter has attempted homosexual incestuous rape. So if this could trigger you I recommend you leave now but the attempt doesn't go too far just some forced kissing, threats and groping and then Harry kick arse. **

Chapter 4

The blackness slowly receded and cognitive thought was reined back in. Harry awoke in his room as the door swung open to admit a small old man, Olivander. "Hello dear boy, how do you feel?" Harry grumbled unintelligibly as he tried to wake up fully and to stop the light from piercing his eyes. "I'm 'k sir" He mumbled, while he rouses a smile in Olivander's direction. "Wha' 'appened?" Olivander smiled in response. "Wand creation is particularly tiring when you are creating a wand for yourself and your wand is the most complex and powerful I've seen so it makes sense that you were magically exhausted. Just drink this energising draught and you'll be fine." Olivander said while handing Harry a glass vial containing a purple liquid. Harry quickly took the vial and downed the contents and pulled a face at the horrible taste. The liquid sank into his stomach and a pulse of energy shot outwards and filled his body making Harry fall out of bed in surprise. Harry beamed at the old man and handed the empty vial back to him.

"Well its best that you eat some breakfast before you start running around young man." Olivander said with a mock stern face which was quickly undermined by the small smile he attempted to contain. Harry laughed at his antics as the old house elf appeared at the foot of his bed with a tray which hovered into Harry's lap.

Harry had soon eaten an admittedly small amount while chatting with Olivander about inane things. Afterward he took a shower and got ready for the day including dressing in some new clothes the house elf dropped off for him. This included an emerald green shirt and black trousers with a small fitted blazer making Harry look like a small businessman or at least Harry thought so. Once he was dressed he said goodbye to Olivander who slipped into his workshop and opened the store for the day and stood behind his counter.

Blinggg. The door bell jingled and Harry beamed and waited for his first customer. He saw a black haired man walk in with a woman with fiery hair and emerald green eyes who were accompanying a small boy. Harry recognised them instantly and sat straight in his chair. He felt fear rise up in him as he recognised the malicious grin on the older man's face. "Hello Boy, enjoying your cushy little life now are we?" The grin spread across the man's face as he saw the look of horror on Harry's face. Harry quickly reined his emotions in and put it behind his emotionless mask. "Hello sir, how may I help you?" Harry said blankly as if re-reading well rehearsed lines.

A look of anger crossed the man's face as he noticed the small reaction. He raised his hand as if to strike the boy. "Is there a problem here?" the voice came from the back of the shop making Harry slump in relief as Olivander stepped forward. James looked shocked but quickly smiled amiably remembering to portray a good public image. He dropped his hand to his side once again and replied with; "no problem here. I would just like to purchase a wand for my only son, the boy-who-lived. And heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter." Olivander smiled in response. "And my assistant will soon be Harry Olivander heir to the Origin House of Olivander" Olivander replied. Harry gasped and then frowned; "Origin House?" he asked Olivander. "Yes my dear boy it means that the Olivander's are decedents of Hecate; she is the witch queen so we are essentially considered Royalty of the wizarding world." Harry's jaw dropped in shock. "S-so y-you're adopting m-me?" Olivander chuckled. "Well when your lovely father disowned you the goblins sent me the letter as I am your guardian. And as I have no heir and you have no family it made sense to adopt you." Olivander said with a kind smile to Harry.

Harry noticed his brother and mother trying to hide a smile at the newest revelation. "You can't do that that means he outranks me!" Harry's ex-father shouted sounding like a whining child. Harry's mother and brother looked like they were going to break into uncontrollable giggles as they wiped away tears from their silent laughter. Olivander soon joined in the pair's plight while Harry sat in shock. "FINE THEN WE ARE LEAVING AND WILL GET HAYDEN'S WAND ELSEWHERE!" James stormed out the shop and the other Potter's followed trying to hold in their laughter leaving Olivander and Harry alone in the shop.

Once the Potters' had left Harry and Olivander fell to the floor clutching their sides in uncontrolled mirth and laughter bubbled from their throats as tears streamed down their faces. After they had regained control and the reality of the situation sunk in Harry stopped laughing and his face paled in shock and Harry started to sob. True tears left trails down his face as he sobbed away the grief and pain of everything had experienced in life.

_Bling._ strong arms suddenly gripped him in a tight hug as he sobbed inconsolably into the persons shirt. Another pair of strong arms enveloped him from behind as they made a sandwich of comfort. Harry let thought back in after such a shock and he realised he recognised the arms and scents which enveloped him. Neither of the people were Olivander. He felt a black hair tickle the side of his face from the person behind him as he gazed up at the ragged face front of him. Harry sucked in a gasp as he recognised the one in front of him, his body stiffened in shock as he pulled away from the one who had abandoned him. He stumbled away from the both of the as he recognised the second person. "Remus, Sirius." Harry said coolly from behind an emotionless mask He registered the hurt on both of their faces.

"Cub… we didn't know! I swear, he said you had been sent away so that they could focus on Hayden and that you had a new live and that.. And" Remus broke down into sobs and Sirius patted him on the back before continuing in his place. "He said that you told him you didn't want to speak with us… I swear if we knew what was happening to you we would have helped you." Sirius said sounding surprisingly stern but there was an undertone of fury which made Harry step away from him.

Sirius back down instantly and apologised. Remus looked up with tears streaming down his face and a broken hearted expression. "We aren't friends with him anymore cub.. But we still have to see him for Hayden's sake." Remus said softly. Harry made a choked noise in the back of his throat but stood his ground. "You left me alone with him! I was…am a child and I had to deal with that. Everyone I thought would protect me, save me, and you ignored it! DID YOU EVER EVEN ASK LILLY OR HAYDEN WHAT HAPPENED!" Harry broke down again, he fell to the floor and let sobs wracked his small shuddering frame. The men in the room gazed down at the broken boy as tears leaked down their faces. The only noise other than Harry's grief that permeated the shop was Mooney's strangled apologies which leaked between his hands that were pressed to his face.

Harry stood shakily and walked out of the shop and down the alley next to it. He pressed his back against the cold stones and breathed a shuddering breath. He heard a malicious chuckled and his breath hitched. He slowly turned to see a predatory grin spread over the features of the man he would always fear. "Thought you would embarrass me boy." James said in a deceptively soft voice. Harry panicked and looked around for a means of escape but the realised that the alley was a dead end. Harry breathing quickened. Fear rose and unfurled in his chest at such a rate that he could only let a whimper escape. Large hands pressed him harder against the wall. "I'm gunna show you what a whore you are" were the only words he heard before vile lips smashed into his making his head smack against the wall behind him. His lips opened as he let out a gasp of pain. A tongue slithered into his mouth and dug forcefully into the back of his throat making Harry gag. James chuckled: "Now, now whore. before this is over you will have bigger things in your mouth than my tongue."

Harry whimpered and tried to claw his way free which only made his Father laugh at his expense. Tears leaked from behind his closed eyes as the mouth crashed down on his again. His father pinched and twisted his nipple forcing another gasp of pain and the tongue invading again. A foul hand moved down and grabbed his crotch in a bruising grip before in move round and grabbed at his arse cheeks through his clothes. Harry felt a beast rise in his chest. His father pushed closer. Harry felt a firm pole against his stomach. His emotions started to leave and where replaced by anger.

With a roar Harry bit down on the tongue in his mouth until he tasted blood. With a high pitched cry James jumped back. Harry stepped forward and kneed him forcefully in the crotch which made James double over wheezing. Harry's whole focus fixed on the doubled over man in front of him as he slammed an uppercut into his Fathers face which connected with a satisfying crunch. Harry smile evilly at the broken man on the ground. He lifted his hand, palm facing down, over his Sire and released the beast trapped in his chest. James screamed as pain worse than the crucio lanced through his body and after a decade of pain he slipped into darkness.

Harry's smile faded as he came back to the world when he heard a shout next to him. He looked and saw Olivander, Remus and Sirius. They rushed to him and he was dragged into several sets of arms as they whispered sweet word in his ears. He sobbed after the shock had worn off, his legs gave way, and he was caught and lifted into the safe a secure arms off his godfather. He curled into the mans chest and listened to his heart pumping softly as he slipped away into exhaustion.

Harry crawled back to consciousness with a muffled moan. Sharp white light pierced his eyes as he tried to wake but he ached all over; his hand hurt but he couldn't remember why. Harry gasped as images passed through his mind at a lightening speed, he quickly pieced them together and a sob wracked his petite frame.


	5. Chapter 5

_This chapter was difficult to write so I hope it flows. I didn't exactly write it in order. I'm sorry for slow updates but I just started A-level which is really hard!_

Chapter 5

"He's awake" he heard from a soft voice to his left. His hand was enclosed in the voices grasp and he let it's comfort soak him before he tried to open his eyes once again. He blinked to remove after images and to let his eyes adapt.

"Hey cub, how are you feeling?" The voice asked gently. He turn his head to face the voice and was met with glowing amber eyes. Harry slowly moved to sit up and look around. He was in his bedroom but there were several orbs of glowing light flowing randomly throughout the room, he smiled at his godfather and saw the man visibly relax. "I feel like my Father just tried to bugger me in a dirty alley." Harry said dryly which caused Remus to pale slightly in shock.

The door slammed open and Harry jump, flinched and curled into his self slightly as a blur shot across the room at him and pulled back in an abrupt stop which caused the man to sway slightly before he smiled sheepishly. "Hello Sirius" Harry said while chuckling at the mans antics. The man pouted; "That's Padfoot to you" he replied while raising his chin imperiously. Olivander wandered in with his house elf, which was currently looking like a moving table as it carried a tray of food above its head. Harry smiled softly as he thought of all theses people who cared for him. A lone tear dripped from his eye as he thought of his father. _Why?_ Harry couldn't comprehend a reason for his fathers hate. He briefly considered that it might just be because of him, but that didn't make sense as he had all of these people now who cared for him.

_They might ditch me later._ Harry quickly cut off this new line of thought and decided not to mope about the past, no matter how recent the past is. Was used to abuse anyway even if it was worse than the usual type. "Harry" He heard the hesitant voice of Remus and concentrated on what he was saying; "…you okay?" Harry smiled as he caught the end of his Godfathers question. "I'm fine." Harry replied firmly.

Remus smiled and picked up the newspaper while taking a sip from his cup of tea. Tea sprayed from his mouth as he coughed, spluttered and paled considerably. "Oh God"

"What!" Harry said alarmed. Remus looked unsure as he looked down at the paper. Sirius Peeked over his shoulder; "Balls!" Harry was seriously worried now as he surveyed his godfathers face which showed an unusual array of emotions.

"It seems the journalist, Rita Skeeta, saw what happened between you and your father yesterday and put it in the paper. The ministry has said that there is going to be a hearing in a few day" Harry's face paled. "They are going to use a pensieve and veritaserum at the hearing as well" Remus looked on sympathetic as Harry's head bowed at the news and his hands clenched in the sheets. "but Harry this means that you can get justice and you won't have to see your father again" Sirius added which caused Harry to smile tentatively at him.

Emerald green flames burst forth from in front of Harry which caused him and his godfathers to jump back in shock. The most beautiful green bird with dark blue accents appeared in front of him with a mournful trill. Harry's eyes widened as the bird landed gracefully. "Augury" Remus whispered reverently. The bird leant forward and leant the side of it's face against Harry before disappearing in a whoosh of cold black flames leaving behind a thick letter.

Harry lifted the thick envelope and looked at the intricate seal which included all number of creatures tucked behind a large ornate 'C' He peeled it open after looking at the front which just had his name printed on it. He pulled out the letter within.

_Chiaroscuro Academy for the Abnormally Magically Gifted_

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We are pleased to invite you to our prestigious academy. Now, you may be thinking that you have never heard of our academy before, which is quite likely as we have a small student intake and most do not have sufficient talent or skills to enter our academy. _

_Firstly, the school does not discriminate which means the school has a high student diversity (we have a lot of magical "creatures") we believe this helps as it teaches students to respect other cultures and it teaches survival skills (I mean have you seen an offended vampire? Not a good idea)._

_Secondly, the academy also has no classes a student __**must **__take because we see no point in forcing a student to take a course which they are bad at. _

_Thirdly, this academy is specialised which means the classes are smaller, it has lessons which are illegal in some countries **Cough England Cough** and you must attain a mastery in at least one subject before you leave which means you could finish a mastery in a year then leave as the courses have a time span fitting an average student so "one year" of ancient runes could be finished in a month or three years depending on the student as they can take the exam when they want._

_And Lastly, the School has a house system which is similar to Hogwarts, the houses are; Power, Intelligence and Skill. This allows the school some rivalry but the houses all live together e.g. you may be in Power house but share a room with someone from Skill. And there are no Heads of houses but each year is expected to have a designated leader who is expected to have good grade and leadership skills this is picked during the sorting. _

_Yours Faithfully, Head Mistress Evianna Legend. (Mastery in: Blood magic, Necromancy, Dark Magic and Light Magic. Order of the Creatures Chairwoman, High priestess Seer, Serpent Mage and Lamia Princess)_

_P.S. you have also been offered a full tuition scholarship _

Harry passed the first page to his Godfather and Sirius while he looked at the blank pages that came with it. Slowly a script appeared. _The class list and booklist will appear when you accept. _His Godfather gasped, "Harry I've heard of this place it's quite famous for producing the best witches and wizards but because it's so selective most people brag about Hogwarts. You should go!" Remus exclaimed excitedly. Sirius nodded to; "This is where Draco Malfoy's going; he's must cousin once removed or something.

"But I already accepted at Hogwarts!" Harry exclaimed. "Well just say that in light of a recent circumstance you cannot attend Hogwarts and are getting your education elsewhere. This place gets your OWL's and NEWT's in two years of starting a subject and a mastery in four! It usually takes 5 years to get your OWL's and an extra two just to get NEWT's and it can take up to four years after that for Mastery! I read it in a book from an alumni of the school but that's all that's known about the school really" Harry bit his lip looking unsure. "Are you sure this is a good idea Rem'?"

"Of course! And if you don't like it you can transfer to Hogwarts. They'll snap you up if they find out this is your previous school" Harry nodded and wrote the note to Hogwarts as dictated by Remus while politely ignoring Sirius more flamboyant suggestions. He also wrote an acceptance letter to Chiaroscuro Academy which his godfather and Remus took as they left so they could post it.

Harry bounced with excitement coursing through his veins at the prospect of shopping and never having to see his father, even in passing. He was nervous however at the cost of materials and he had to choose his subjects yet. It also occurred to him again that Draco would be going to his school. He didn't know how to feel about that. His mother was lovely, his father was nice but Draco always seemed so standoffish. He was very proud to the point of being pompous but his wand hinted that that was a mask. Harry sighed '_I guess I will just have to see what happens'_.

He bounced out of bed, pushed away his negative thoughts and ran to get showered and ready. Once this was done he was dressed in a dark purple aubergine coloured shirt and some black trousers which Olivander had bought for him. He attempted to tame the mess that was his hair and made his fringe sweep to the right he grabbed some wax and did this to all of his hair so it looked deliberately messy (even if it wasn't so deliberate) and decided that this was the best he could do so he ran down the long hall to the kitchen/diner to get some lunch.

He ran and jumped in his chair and sat bouncing while a house elf filled his plate with all of the things on the table. He started to eat and made a considerable dent in his food but still didn't manage to eat all of it but at least he had improved his appetite.

Mr Olivander entered the room and smiled seeing his young charge looking so happy and excitable as opposed to the down trodden boy he had first met. "Good afternoon m'boy, shall we see what subjects you want to do then." Harry smiled and nodded enthusiastically while quickly pulling out the envelope he had received the day before from his pocket. He placed the list of subjects between them while Olivander was served a cup of coffee from his house elf.

_There are seven years of schooling and we cater to many unusually gifted humans and humanoids. Some subjects can only be taken if you have the gift for that subject and some require knowledge from other courses before you can take it e.g. blood magic needs one year minimum of runes but it is preferable if you complete the full course of runes as one year allows beginners blood magic, two years or runes allows mediocre, three years advanced and you need to complete the full four years to do a mastery of the subject._

_Year one subject list:_

_Runes- allowing Necromancy, Blood magic and Spell crafting in later years _

_Meditation- allows Mind magic's and Animagi transformation and Spell crafting_

_Transfiguration- allows Animagi transformation and Alchemy _

_Potions- allows Alchemy and Healing_

_Charms- Healing_

_Offence and Defence- leads to Dark arts and Light Arts_

_Arithmancy- Spell crafting_

_Astronomy_

_Divination- needs Seer ability_

_Mage and aura sight- needs Mage sight ability_

_Care of magical creatures_

_Beast magic- needs ability _

_Herbology- Healing_

_Special Ability- this class teaches any students with other abilities e.g. metamorphagi_

_We also teach magical politics and culture to those who need it._

_Subjects taught in later years_

_Sex magic, Necromancy, Blood magic Spell Crafting, Mind magic, Animagi transformation, Alchemy, Healing, Dark arts, Light arts, wandless magic, Nature magic and transportation_

_To find out your abilities you must place three drops of blood on the back of his sheet._

"Well you best start by finding what abilities you have. We know about the mage sight as that is what you use to fit wands but I am curious if you have any other abilities."

Harry turned the sheet of paper over and he was handed a knife by the house elf. He quickly cut the tip of his finger and let three drops of blood fall on the sheet, it glowed blue for a few seconds.

_Harry Olivander:_

_Human- Half blood wizard _

_Magical Strength:_

_13/20 ((this will rise as he ages like all humans) unless he has a magical creature inheritance which it will grow to full potential instantly)_

_(7 is an average fully grown human wizard and 10 is needed for the scholarship)_

_Abilities:_

_Mage sight- active_

_Serpent mage- currently inactive ( please purchase a snake familiar (allows beast magic)) _

_Animagus form(s)_

_Possible magical creature inheritance_

_Apptitude:_

_Light arts_

_Dark arts_

_Sex magic_

_Blood magic_

_No ability in:_

_Potions _

_Alchemy_

_Necromancy_

_Recommended Subjects:_

_Runes (one year before starting blood magic with this course)_

_Meditation (one year to learn legillimency)_

_Transfiguration (minimum three years for animagus transformations_

_Mage and aura sight_

_Beast speech_

_Offence and Defence (one year course before starting Light and/or Dark magic_

"Well I think that answers what subjects I'm doing" Harry said dryly while passing the paper to Olivander who chuckled in response. "Do you happen to know what a Serpent mage can do? And what does it mean Magical creature in heritance?" Harry said worriedly.

"A Serpent Mage is the proper term for parceltongue, most people believe that their only skill is talking to snakes but this isn't true, apparently they are capable of spells in the snake language which are considered impossible, such as conjuring food. They also have a snake form which is like an animagus form but into a snake and they have natural mind barriers. The possible creature inheritance means you may grow up to be a magical creature such as a veela, dragon kin or some kind of elf or fae. What interests me is the skill in sex magic (A/N dirty old man) normally only incubus and succubus are capable of it." Harry blushed but puffed his chest out making him look like a sunburnt penguin. "Maybe I'm just that good." Harry and Olivander burst out laughing until they had tears in their eyes.

"Wait didn't you say the elves left the human world so how could the inheritance be elf?" Harry's confused expression made Olivander chuckle even more. "The elves did leave but before that they had lived with humans. Some had children with humans and some of those children were elf and some human. The human children were left behind and the elves left and occasionally one of the descendents becomes elf and are invited to the elf world so sometime they leave sometimes they stay but as they live till they are thousands of years old most of the elves live here until their family dies then they leave." Olivander said nonchalantly.

Harry gaped at his mentor. "But aren't house elves, elves?" He said with a frown marring his features. "No. technically they are relatives of the goblins and dwarves, they tend to be specialised creatures. Dwarves good at forging weapons and armour, goblins good with money and such and house elves good at house chores and such but they are all formidable in war. Brilliant fighters." Harry looked sceptical.

"House elves are good fighters?" Olivander replied with a chuckle and a shrug. "They used to be highly respected as their cleaning and cooking skills are good but people gradually forgot how good they are at fighting as they are so peaceful and servile so they stopped respecting them and started treating them like objects" (A/N R.I.P. DOBBY)

Olivander smiled at Harry's blatant disbelief. "Put it this way, all of them are capable of wandless magic. Now think of the percentage of wizards capable of it." Harry's Jaw dropped. Olivander chuckled "Most adult house elves have a magic rating of 12 which is the same as Dumbledore and they are taught by their parents so I don't expect that you will see any at your Academy."

"But I have a magic rating of thirteen? Does that make me more powerful than Dumbledore?" Olivander chuckle again and nodded which made Harry whisper "wow" reverently.

"PUPPY-POO, WHERE ARE YOOO!" Sirius sang as he ran into the kitchen followed by the much more tame wolf. Sirius leapt on Harry in a hug before saying; "Did 'ya miss me?" Harry laughed and nodded solemnly which led to another loud cheer from the mutt . "Let's go shopping!" He said pulling Harry up with him as he leapt into the air.

"Harry here is you key to the Olivander vault and I expect you to get the best things money can buy and don't forget your booklist!" Olivander said while shoving said list into his hand and pushing him out of the kitchen with a speed not fitting the older man. "And make sure you spend to much money! Show those other purebloods how poor they are compared to Olivanders!

_Shopping spree next :P_

_I'm trying to get onto the fun stuff at the new school ASAP but I hope it doesn't seem rushed?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Someone asked if this is slash and I think it will have some slash and some het while in the sex class but I have no idea what he final pairing will be. :P_

Chapter 6

The sun glared down unrepentantly as Remus, Sirius and Harry plodded their way to the large, imposing white marble building. Their feet pattered on the cobble stones while shops peeked over from above as the trio entered the intimidating goblin domain. Harry gazed around in awe at the beautiful bank once again. They trio walked towards a heightened desk and smiled at the gruesome looking teller as he smiled his sharp to smile in return.

"Hello Mr Teller, I would like to make a withdrawal." Harry stated calmly with a soft smile at the Goblin as he handed over the key Mr Olivander had given him before he had left. The goblin nodded and examined the ridges in the key carefully. "Bloodclaw! Take young Mr Olivander to his trust vault please." Another goblin came forward and with a quick follow me lead the away to he tunnels.

A sharp piercing whistle was released from the goblin and a cart quickly rattled in front of them. They all got into the cart and with another sharp whistle they rattled away with an impressive speed and Sirius squealed like a little girl much to the others amusement. They soon dismounted in front of a large door deep within the bowels of the tunnels with Sirius legs looking suspiciously shakily The large door was quickly opened with the Olivander key and they entered a corridor which looked suspiciously like the one below the shop. They walked up to the door which corresponded to Harry's bedroom at home with the minor difference of a plaque denoting it as; '_Olivander heir's trust' _

The door was opened and Harry gasped at the sight of mountains of coins. "The money bags are on the wall. I will be back in a moment." the goblin said before leaving. The wizarding trio set off and collected three bags full of coins with one full of knuts, another full of sickles and the last full of galleons.

The goblin returned just as they finished with a small ornate box with which he put his whole are in before bringing out a small ring box which he passed to Harry with the orders to put it on his right index finger. Harry opened the box and gasped at the intricate ring which had a piece of blood wood in the centre in the shape of a was that was being pecked at by two raven in a symmetrical image. The ravens were made of onyx. The 'wand' had a crown of gold above it with the whole design on a platinum band. Harry slipped the ring on and let out a breathe when it pulsed blue before settling and made Harry feel like he had been embraced. "That is the heir ring so that people know your rank." the goblin said.

The goblin passed Harry another ring which he recognised as a claddagh ring made in white gold; so he slipped it on his ring finger on his right hand with the apex of the heart pointing outwards. The goblin smiled its sharp tooth smile and nodded.

"Well Harry I might as well give you this now then." Remus said while he pulled another ring out of his pocket which had the Lupin family crest on it, which was a wolf made of onyx with amber eyes baying at a diamond moon set in a platinum band. Harry was instructed to put this on the index finger of is left hand and he quickly complied. "That means you're my heir now Harry. It's common to give heir and lord rings just before they start school. Your brother has his Black heir ring on his right hand and his Potter on his left as Black outranks Potter and therefore goes on the dominant hand." Harry smiled and hugged his godfather with a heartfelt 'thank you'.

"Yeah but it's lucky that the Potter's married a Black a few generations ago or I wouldn't have been able to give Hayden the heir ring." Sirius said with a smile. The goblin quickly interceded and asked if they were ready to leave which they nodded the affirmative to. So they quickly left and locked the vault and hopped onto the awaiting cart which set off with Sirius' scream.

"So what do you need to get?" Remus asked Harry as they wandered down diagon alley. Harry pulled out the page labelled booklist which had the statement; '_please out your thumb or finger on the red dot in the bottom left hand corner'. _Harry did as it said and felt a brief sting before the page started filling

_**Books**_

_**Standard **__(Charms Owl is essential but you will have no lessons it's all bookwork)_

_Standard book of spells grades 1-7_

_**Ancient Runes **__(4 years)_

_Ancient Runes Made Easy_

_Spellman's Syllabary_

_Rune Dictionary_

_Magical hieroglyphs and logograms_

_Advanced Rune Translation_

_Rune Master guide _

_**Meditation **__(1 Year (Advanced due to natural mind blacks))_

_Meditation: Mind, Body and Soul_

_**Transfiguration **__(3 years)_

_A beginners guide to transfiguration _

_Intermediate transfiguration_

_A guide to Advanced transfiguration_

_**Offence and Defence **__(Full course (1 year))_

_Dark Forces: A guide to self protection_

_1000 Curses and Hexes _

_**Light : **__(4 years)_

_Glowing Arts_

_Bright Arts_

_So Bright it Hurts_

_White Arts_

_**Dark **__(4 years)_

_Twilight Arts_

_Dusk Arts_

_Dark Arts_

_Black arts_

_**Blood Magic**__(4 years)_

_Red Lord_

_Blood Lord_

_Crimson Lord_

_Blood Lord_

_**Sex**__**Magic**__ (Full course (2 years)_

_Seduction_

_Foreplay_

_Sexual Arts_

_**Clothing: **__you may wear anything but please include sportswear and some formal clothes relevant to your species_

_**Equipment:**_

_1 wand and 1 standard sexual toolkit and 1 specialised sexual toolkit._

_I moonstone ritual knife, 1 onyx ritual knife and 1 silver ritual knife (get a platinum one if you are a werewolf)_

_1 blood ritual kit with a blood collection bowl and a standard set of candles_

_(optional) Armour and weapon_

_**Pets or familiars:**_

_1 snake (necessary (any kind allowed except basilisk because of it's death stare and size)_

_Up to 2 more familiars allowed _

_**Time at school: **__5 years_

_**Results upon graduation: **_

_**Owls in: **__Charms, Ancient rune, Transfiguration, Light arts, dark arts, blood magic and DADA._

_**Newts in: **__Ancient runes, Transfiguration, Light arts, Dark arts and Blood magic._

_**Masteries: **__Ancient runes, Light arts, Dark arts, Blood Magic and Sex magic._

_**Additional achievements: **__Serpent Mage, Animagus form(s), Transfiguration Adept and Mind Master_

"Merlins Balls!" Sirius shouted while the other laughed. "Well we will have to go down knocturn alley to get most of this but we should get you a bottomless trunk first with light weight charms on it" They walked into the trunk shop and found a sufficient trunk with four compartment: one for books, one for equipment, one for pet things and one for clothes and toiletries which they sent as a bill to gigots after Harry showed his heir ring and let it be authenticated.

They then wandered into Flourish and Blotts and walked to the counter. "Hello do you have books on the thing on this list" Remus said to Mr Flourish as he handed over the list. Mr Flourish read down the list and paled at the dark arts and blood magic sections before flushing bright red for sex magic. "We have all the books except for books on the last three sections." Mr Flourish replied "It's because they are illegal you see, in England they are any way." Mr Flourish leaned forward and whispered " There's a book shop called Sanguine's Secrets about a hundred meters down knockturn alley where you can get the rest if you say I sent you. But I warn you it's run by a vampire"

Remus smiled "thank you can you get the rest of these for us then? Please." Mr Flourish nodded smiled and wrote down a new list missing the last three sections and passed it to and assistant who ran around fetching them and putting them on the counter. After the books had been counted and they had checked they hadn't missed anything Mr Flourish rung up the price and Harry paid while Remus filled the Harry's trunk as Padfoot had snuck off somewhere (which Remus thought was surprising in a book shop). After his had been done they went to look for Sirius but they couldn't find him so they went to the front of the shop where he appeared shouting. "HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY HARRY!" and handing him two books with the titles; _Finding the beast within _and _Animus Animal. _

"Thankyou Padfoot! These are awesome! Now I can start to see what my animagus form is!" Sirius grinned as Harry hugged him tightly. "The first one is the one we used to become animagus but the second is one I found later that has loads of animals and their emotional trait like; cunning or loyal. So you can get an idea of your form before hand so it isn't like riding a broomstick blindfolded. And Pup did that sheet say you're a serpent mage?"

Harry nodded and asked why. "Well a little known fact is I'm a canine mage and Animagi so I have two forms one is a grim and the other a big black dog. This is something only me, Mooney and Hayden knows by the way so I would appreciate if you kept it quite. but if you're a serpent mage you get a serpent form that can be a magical creature or normal snake and it's so much easier to change because your not checking your soul for the form but your magic so I can show you how to change into a serpent but I can't help you with spells or anything." Harry gasped and hugged Sirius again. "It should only take a few days to do, you just need to learn to go into a light meditation state and imagine a serpent but don't worry about the imagining because you will change into one that fits you not one that you imagine but I warn you it hurts like a motherfucker the first time" Sirius yelped as he was hit over the back of the head by Remus and cowered under his fierce glare which made Harry laugh until he was crying on the floor with mirth; "Morgana Siri y-your s-s-so w-whipped" he gasped out before laughing harder.

Sirius rolled his eyes and replied; "come on kid we need to go knockturn so we can get your school stuff and I know a shop where you can get your sex kits from!" Harry blushed and stood up as the walked towards the entrance of knockturn.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY COME BACK HERE AT ONCE! Now you will stop trying to sneak down knockturn alley this minute!" A sharp voice said followed by twin groans of disappointment. "But that kids, the kid that served Ronniekins at the wand shop and he's like ten and he's going down there." both twins exclaimed at the same time. This time the motherly woman looked from where she was shaking he finger in front of the twins and faces over at us. "Remus! Sirius! What on earth are you going down there for?"

Remus grinned. "Hello Molly and her little red headed clan" Sirius said with a chuckle as the rest of the clan appeared sans Mr Weasley. "We are just heading down here to get school supplies." Mrs Weasley shook her head vigorously " you don't need anything from down there just for Hogwarts dearie."

Remus chuckled; " I know Molly but Harry isn't going Hogwarts he's got a scholarship at Chiaroscuro Academy" He said with a big smile while Mrs Weasley gasped. "Oh well done dear! Well done indeed! You must be so proud! We've had prefects and a couple of head boys and a quidditch captain so far in my family but none of them even got invited to Chiaroscuro's let alone a scholarship" Molly gushed.

"So Mum-"

"-Can we go down knockturn with them!"

The twins exclaimed. Molly turned and sighed gustily but it was Sirius who replied; "Sorry guys not today we have to go in several shops that you shouldn't go in till you're of age. Harry only gets to go because it's part of his course and talents." Molly raised an eyebrow. "What are you getting Harry then? And which course is this!" Sirius outright laughed while Remus chuckled and replied: "It seems Harry is the only Human known to have an aptitude for sex magic so as part of his course he needs … erm… you know.. toys and stuff" Remus trailed off with a blush which suffused everyone's faces except Sirius and the twins who just muttered 'wow' and 'will you show us some tricks when we are older'. This only made Molly indignant. "No he will not and it is rude to ask!"

"Anyway must go places to see, sex toys to buy!" Sirius said airily while he skipped into knockturn alley with Harry and Remus trailing after him.

The alley way was dark, dingy and oppressive with weird warty witches and wizards around selling odd and unrecognisable things. He shrunk into Remus' side and grabbed and held tightly to his hand. "Don't worry, this isn't actually knockturn alley this is just a little path leading to it. Most "light" people don't go that far so they never see the alley and never realise but is just through this archway." Sirius stayed skipping throughout the whole journey in front of them.

As they went through the archway it was suddenly much lighter, even more so than diagon alley. There where normal shops which looked like anything in muggle London with the only difference being the wares the store sold. "see" Remus said "it's a lot better here, this is knockturn alley which was named for the wares it sold as it caters to dark families like mine or Sirius'. Most people think it's that little alley back there because it's so dark and stereotypical of evil people. Those people back there were actors paid for buy the shop owners so they only get customers that are dark families." Harry laughed at himself and told Remus he felt like an idiot as they wandered towards Sanguine's Secrets but Remus reassured him that it was meant to make him feel like that and that it has wards that promote any fear people have.

They entered Sanguine's Secrets and browsed the sore but ended up only buying Harry's school books from the vampire storeowner that raised an eyebrow at Harry when he sold the books on sex magic before he grinned showing his fangs and Harry smile back happily even if he was embarrassed.

After that Sirius dragged them both to a shop just slightly in a side street called _Erotic Island_ while Remus shook his head and said while it was helpful now he really doesn't want to know how Sirius knows of this shop which made Harry laugh.

Sirius entered the shop while skipping and dragging Remus who was dragging Harry. "Hey Sirius!" The guy behind the counter shouted while Harry and Remus shared a look. "Hey Jared! I'm shopping for my Pup today, he's going Chiaroscuro and needs the standard and specialised kits for sex magic and anything else you recommend." Jared looked at Harry and Harry walked towards the counter trying to ignore the range of giant rubber phallus' he walked past. Jared picked up two boxes and put them on the counter and he stood and walked around Harry looking him up and down before smiling. "I wondered if you would come in here, everyone in sex magic circles are talking and wondering about you because there's never been a human with the aptitude before." Harry smiled shyly. "Does that mean you aren't human?" Harry asked curiously. "Yep I'm an incubus. Now back to business, you get pretty much everything you need in these boxes, come and look."

Harry walked over to the counter and they pulled the lid off the standard box. "This box has a few toys but mostly basics like flavoured lubricants and the book in it has how to make them and contraceptive and STD protection spell it also has a few technique refining tips in there. Now the box also has some small butt plugs, a small dildo and some anal beads that all have vibrate and stuff. Some underwear that is really tight but has a spell on it so they fit anyone they are in leather and silk. Just the basics. The second box on the other hand has some bigger toys and fetish things like knives for blood play and other things" Harry nodded while looking at the things in the boxes while he blushed bright red. "Now I would recommend you get a self moving dildo and an outfit and more pairs of underwear.

Harry nodded and went and picked out some tight leather trousers and a few deliberately ripped tops which would grow with him and should at least grow with him until he is sixteen. He also got a few more pairs of underwear like in the standard set. He walked over to the self moving dildo's while he yawned suddenly feeling really tired. He looked over them and tried to rein his blush in as he had no idea which one to get. Sirius was browsing weird looking toys that looked a bit painful and Remus was looking at clothes so he decided to call Sirius as he would probably know better. "Sirius!"

Sirius made a beeline toward him after putting down the toy (torture device?) "What's up Pup?" Harry smiled tiredly. "He told me to get a self moving one I wondered if you knew which size to get?" He said while gesturing at the brightly coloured rubber phallus'. Sirius grinned. "Just get this one it's a bit bigger than average and your sets only go up to average." Harry nodded and he and Sirius moved to the counter and Harry paid. Remus pulled the trunk that he had shrunk earlier and undid the charm making it full size while Sirius put the clothes in the right compartment and the equipment in another. " Hey kiddo don't look so worried about this at least you get the bonus of knowing your bisexual because you have to be for the course so you don't have to go through the human phase of not knowing." Harry smiled at him in response as the trio left the shop.

"Come on Cub, I'll go get your blood magic ritual stuff while you and Sirius fetch the snake then we can go home , you're looking tired." Harry nodded wearily and made his way to the Magi-herpetological shop. Where he entered and moved straight the the snake section and heard various snakes hissing for mice and freedom as he casually walked pretending not to hear them until he reached a vivarium with the most beautiful snake he had ever seen which was a glowing black that refracted colours making the light seem multicoloured on its scales it also had evenly spaces orange stripes. Its laid silently while it sunbathed before it yawned showing off crimson fangs. ::_Hello beauty what's your name:: _Harry hissed which caused the snake to turn it's head to look at him sharply ::_Hello_ _speaker, it's an honour to meet you. My name is Nyx::_ the serpent hissed in reply.

::_if I can buy you would you like to be my familiar Nyx?::_ The snake quickly nodded it's head Sirius came round the corner with the shop owner and asked; "Have you found one you want yet" Harry nodded and pointed at Nyx. The shop owner winced. "I can't sell you her sorry but she's too dangerous I wouldn't want you to get hurt" Sirius laughed "He's a parceltongue so you have nothing to worry about" Harry nodded vigorously. "And she said should would like to be my familiar!" The Man looked shocked but nodded "Okay you can look after her but she's a cross breed between an ashwinder, a runespoor and an occamy. Normally you aren't allowed to crossbreed but I have ministry approval as I was using potion ingredient properties to create a theory that would stabilise an ashwinder so it doesn't burn out. But while that worked and she's beautiful she is considered to dangerous so I can't breed more but she is allowed to breed with either an ashwinder, runespoor or an occamy so if you breed her I would suggest occamy. Also like an ashwinder she can set her fangs on fire, she also has runespoor venom and silver occamy-like eggs but they come out slightly warmer and a bit pinkish as an affect of the ashwinder part." Harry pulled open the cage while he listened and let Nyx slither up his arm and wrap around his chest while she laid her head in the crook of his neck in a snake parody of an embrace.

After he had paid for her and her vivarium he was given the ministry approval papers and results of all her characteristics to take with him encase anyone asked questions. When he got home he sleepily at through dinner not really paying attention to anything accept that it was Sunday tomorrow so he could open the shop later and have a lay-in.

He said his goodnight to everyone and plodded back to his room. He unwrapped Nyx and laid her on his pillow while he undressed into his boxers and slipped into bed with her as she slipped under the covers and used his chest as a pillow while they drifted off to sleep.

_My mother kept coming in my room every time I wrote the word dildo or phallus _

_-.-"_

_Lol thanks for the reviews _

_xx_


	7. Chapter 7

_This is a short chapter which will lead to a time skip into Harrys fourth year where will will have the triwizard tournament hosted at Hogwarts as I didn't want to ruin the story with inept descriptions of a school, I also want to mention that for Hayden, it will be cannon so philosophers stone and chamber of secrets blah blah blah. The main difference will be Hayden is more confident then connonHarry and Petigrew escapes from Azkiban but is caught and given the Kiss, non of the time travel stuff happens. Most of this will be explained as chapters go on along with how Hayden became boy-who-lived. _

_I also want to apologise for the lack of updates but im in 6thform and the work is horrendous and we just go out of mocks and have 12 weeks till exams_

Chapter 7

An innocuous letter flew into the room as a small emerald eyed wizard ate his breakfast and straightened out his tailored muggle suit. The small boy laughed as his Godfather and Sirius made fools out of themselves…again. The aforementioned letter, which was sealed with a purple wax dropped in front of the small boy without use of a bird which garnered the interests of the others at the table.

_Dear Mr Olivander (Potter),_

_It has come to our attention that you previously suffered at the hands of James Charlus Potter. Before the trail his lawyer recommended a visit to a mind healer who used passive legilimency in order to build a defensive case. The results where not good and Lord Potter was discovered to have Sadistic Mental Disorder; which gives the possessor and need to dominate through fear and pain. He sadly chose you, as his heir, to direct this pain so he had control over his whole household. As a mental disability is the cause he cannot be sent to Azkaban but his marriage has been dissolved and he lost his inheritance and titles to you in reparation. This means you are now a Lord of the Potter estates and the paterfamilias_. _This means you have gained, by default, legal emancipation._

_Furthermore Hayden Potter, Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black, is now your ward by pureblood law. Until such a time that Lily Evans (Once Potter) remarries. This can only be contested by Lord Sirius Black but he is unlikely to gain custody unless you allowed it because of how distant his blood claim is and if you did allow him custody you would still have reasonable control as the Head of his Family._

_Also your new title is: Lord Harry James Olivander-Potter-Lupin, Lord and Paterfamilias of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter, Heir to the Origin House of Olivander and Heir of the House of Lupin._

_Yours,_

_Amelia Bones, Head of Magical Law Enforcement_

_And Snagrock Gringotts Head of Inheritance_

_P.S. We at Gringotts recommended that you visit us for a blood purification ritual. _

Harry frowned and leant back in his chair before he handed the letter to Sirius who passed it around the table. Remus finished the letter last. "So Harry are you going to give me custody?" Sirius asked gently. "Well yeah, I'm going to be at school most of the time and you are his godfather. This is just a bit of a shock" Harry shook his head to clear it. "This is all so weird and what did it mean reasonable control?" Sirius blinked it shock. "Did they not teach you pureblood ways? Oh wait forget I asked that" Sirius said with a sheepish smile "Basically your now head of the potter family and all big decisions go through you, for example I would look after day to day, make sure he's fed and clothed, but for things like where he goes to school and who he marries is up to you. You could leave him to marry who he wants but before he asked someone to marry him he would have to go through you or it would be null and void. Also where he lives, what job he wants, what wards he has. Most of the time it's just courtesy but you can veto him because everything he does reflects on the family. For example you could pull him out of Hogwarts and send him elsewhere and a lot of other Lords will copy you because thanks to all of your titles probably the strongest house. The Olivanders have always been one of the most powerful along with the Blacks. Then families like the Malfoys and Potters then lower families like the Lupins. You are Heir to the Olivanders and the paterfamilias of the heir of the Blacks meaning you pretty much control the two strongest families, add to that you are the Lord of the Potter's which is one of the stronger families and the Lupins just augments the collection making you the strongest Lord in Britain. Although some Europeans are stronger but mainly because of the amount of people in their family" Sirius said with a grin. "I would recommend going for the blood purity ritual or they will look down on you no matter how powerful you are"

"What's the ritual?" Remus asked looking curious. "It's a ritual that will essentially make him a pureblood. He just lays down on a slab, the goblins chant a bit, he goes through some pain and the 'dirty' blood comes out through his pores. It should help make his blood magic stronger but it will be seen as him rejecting his mothers heritage by the other purebloods so it will garner him respect from blood purists." Remus looked confused. "why would it improve blood magic?" Padfoot laughed. "Because it's called pure blood for a reason! Basically it rejects non-magical blood and makes his blood completely magical. It won't make him stronger, that's just what the purebloods would say, but it help blood magic because you use your blood which has magic in it, the more generations of magical blood the more stable the power in it is and therefore the more powerful the blood magic. That's why I find blood purists amusing as blood magic and the animagus transformation are the only things helped by having 'pureblood' but only Blacks and Olivanders really do blood magic and even then it's just weak stuff and barely anyone does the animagus transformation so the pureblood thing is pointless." Sirius finished with a satisfied grin.

"Anyway what's this about Father?" Harry interrupted. Sirius' grin slipped off. and Remus answered; "Sadistic mental disorder is something more common in werewolves than humans but it's basically the compulsion to dominate and hurt anything classed as a threat. to his power. I guess it makes sense really, he was the leader of the marauders and he targeted the strongest witch as his future wife and pursued her relentlessly. Snape was a threat to him getting her and he was ruthless in his pranks. Afterwards he ensured he was head boy, then top Auror graduate, then father of the boy-who-lived which added to his political power. I suspect he used you so he could control those within his house and because you are magically powerful and his heir which made you a threat so he beat you an humiliated you so he could ensure he remain as 'Alpha'" Harry sighed gustily. "So it was a mental disorder that made him do it?" Harry inquired softly. "Yes an no, he could have exerted some control or got help but most people with mental issues don't realise they have them so yes it was mainly the mental issue and I suspect he will get therapy with the mind healer and with some time he will get better but it's up to you if you forgive him."

"I don't know if I can, I will probably always fear him but I can see that he should get better so he will never be my dad but in a few years I might be able to be civil." everyone at the table smiled.

"So Harry I can teach you to meditate today so you can get your serpent form although it will still take you about a week if you meditate an hour a day" Sirius said perking up a bit. "What if I just meditate the whole day and only come out when I sell wands?" Sirius raised his eyebrow and grinned. "it will take less time DUH!" Sirius said while dragging Harry upstairs and into the front of the shop.

"Now sit on you counter it's probably the best place." Harry climbed onto the counter. "Now all you have to do is sit straight on the counter, close your eyes and focus on your snake. OH Damn! I forgot" Sirius rushed off and came back carrying Nyx. "Here you go, if you get her to his nonsensical things at you it should help" Sirius drape the snake over his shoulders.

_Good morning Nyx. _Harry said with a happy smile at his familiar. _Hello speaker, the dog man seemed rushed is there anything you need._ Harry chuckled at the snake. _yes I need you to speak to me while I try to transform into a snake._ the snake hissed happily _good you will finally get a superior form!_ Harry chuckled as the snake started to hiss like it was humming a song in snake language. So Harry started to close his eyes and concentrate on the hissing and thinking of the snake with a mental image.

_Bling. _The shop door opened for the first time at lunch followed by a shriek and yell. Harry's eyes quickly opened from his meditative state which he drifted in and out of all morning. Harry saw a small girl whose was obviously a muggleborn clinging to an older man and women who were obviously her parents. Sirius burst into the room looked at the customers then and me and burst out laughing. "Whatsss wrongss?" Harry hissed.

"Harry you've partway transformed and your scaly nature is scaring the customers." Harry looked confused so Sirius conjured a compact mirror and passed it to him. Harry gasped at his reflection. He had small white scales with a light hint of purple, his eyes were slanted and had a aqua-blue ring around the natural emerald iris which was made slightly murky by the two layers of near transparent eyelids. His hair had gone and his nose was in slits. Harry smiled at the reflection and revealed a pair of pearly fangs. He closed his eyes and focused on himself in human form with the snake eyes so that he didn't have to put on his glasses. He felt himself shifting back and remembered that transfigurations left imprints so it was easier to change things back to a form that the body remembered. He opened his eyes and saw himself again but he had kept the serpentine eyes and he smiled sheepishly at the customers.

"WOW can I learn to do that?" the young girl asked with awe. "No but you can learn the animagus transformation in a few years. Now I guess you here for a wand?"

The rest of the month passed in the same tandem with Harry constantly attempting his transformation while he studied ahead in his first year textbooks. Hayden also visited a few times as they sorted out his schooling and Sirius' having custody of him. All of this was interspersed with people being fitted for wands, most of these being muggleborn as they were escorted through Diagon alley by a professor at Hogwarts. The evening of September the first Harry was swept away by portkey to Chairoscuro Academy.


End file.
